


full bore

by Republic_of_idaho



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction, Riots, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Republic_of_idaho/pseuds/Republic_of_idaho
Summary: the world has now fallen from grace, riots in all countries as people continue to be mistreated and have had enough, the government has sent in their own goons to do their dirty work, not trusting the militaries to do for them, and now the military has revolted and joined the revolution, this is Full Bore
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	full bore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda like this idea, just getting it out of my head, a vivid dream brought this to me and now i cant get it out of my head so here we are

Fires burned throughout the city, riots being put down with extreme force, with nobody to stop them, the government has taken almost full control of the country, using their federal agencies instead of the military to ensure complete obedience from their employees as they wanted no military involvement as they tried to squash rebellion in their country. 

Location: Washington, D.C

Time: 0330

Date: 11/05/25

Mission: Secure Informant before they are captured by federal agents

Team: N02

The team moved with almost laser focus, no communication needed, weapons at the ready and safeties off. This mission would be the team's most difficult task to date, rescuing a high value informant from deep inside enemy territory, deeper then any allied force had been in almost six years. Announcements blared from speakers stationed around the streets, with federal agents setting up road blocks and checkpoints every three blocks was just the beginning to the security that was the former capital of the Free World of the United States of America.

A low flying Blackhawk helicopter caused the team to duck into a alley as they dropped to a crouch and waited for the bird to pass. The team knew that the moment they were spotted or detected before reaching their objective would be cause of mission failure, the team has no backup, no air support and most importantly, no official reason for being where they were. They would be labeled a rogue team by their commanding officers if captured and they knew that. That's why this team was made up completely by volunteers.

"N02, this is command. Your timetable has just been accelerated, our informant's home was just raided by a F.B.I team, they were not home but it is not long before they realize something is up and issue a arrest on site order. Double time it boys. Shooting you the last known location of our informant now. "

A quiet ping noise rang out from the small handheld device in one of the team members pocket and the team froze in place.

"Command, this is N02. Coordinates received and on the move, ETA to new location is five minutes. N02 out" 

The team stood from their positions and started moving once more, slightly altering their path as they headed toward the Lincoln memorial.

_"N02-3 take N02-4 and secure transport once we reach the memorial, with this new timetable we are not sticking around to find out what happens next."_

The two team members did not reply to their commanding officer but they knew their order would be followed. 

The Lincoln Memorial was a forgotten piece of bygone history to the Federal government, but to the citizens it stood as a reminder of the once great nation and thus began the abandonment of the once proud memorial. The team reached the memorial and clung to the shadows while making their way up the stairs while N02-3 and N02-4 broke off to secure transport.

The remaining six team members moved up the final steps and entered the memorial, silently ready for anything, as they stepped into the large room with the Lincoln Statue. A small framed person stood in the shadow of the massive chair holding a backpack and a pistol while bracing against the chair and called out.

"Is that you, you damn Billy yank?"

The team leader responded with the correct response of "Of course its me you damn jonny rebel."

The informant seemed to sigh in relief as they moved out into the open to meet the team, while the team leader called to command.

"Command, this is N02. Informant has been found, leaving now. ETA back home is about five hours."

"Copy that N02, we will see you upon your arrival, good luck boys."


End file.
